


I'll be There

by FireSoul



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Five times Garrett was there to help Dina over the course of her pregnancy plus the one time she thanked him for it. Just some fluff.





	I'll be There

“I think we should get back together.”

The words jostle Garrett, and he looks up to where Dina has at some point materialized in front of his desk with that look on her face that says she is waiting not so patiently for him to comply with an order, so pretty much her normal face.

“Uh… I’m sorry?” He finally manages, because what the hell? “We were never… We were never together.”

“You know what I mean,” she snaps, hands still halfway in her pockets as if this conversation is casual. “The whole sex thing we had going on for awhile.”

“Aren’t you dating that guy from the pet store?” He asks, it’s not that he doesn’t want to have sex with Dina again, those were some pretty fun nights when they did it, but he isn’t about to go messing around with another guy’s girl; especially not when the guy’s a creep and he doesn’t even remotely like the girl.

“Yeah he dumped me,” Dina practically sneers and Garrett feels his eyes widening, it isn’t like her to openly admit something like that.

Or maybe it is, frankly the only thing predictable about Dina is just how unpredictable she can be.

“Apparently he didn’t like the idea of sleeping with a woman whose having another man’s baby, surrogate or not.”

Oh, right.

His eyes fall down to her belly of their own accord, just for a second. She’s only just starting to show, her stomach not quite round yet but getting there, filling out her shapeless shirt just enough that it’s noticeable if you know to look.

“And what?” He asks, because he has to say something at this point, less he wants her to start snapping at him for staring. “You just assumed I wouldn’t have a problem with it?”

He doesn’t, for the record. He knows the whole weird situation, or as much as he cares to know at least. He isn’t the kind of guy to go hitting on a pregnant girl he meets out, he would assume that most of them either have someone in the picture already or are looking for something a little more serious than he is, but it isn’t a turn off for him.

“Come on,” Dina says, rolling her eyes and leveling a near pleading glare with him, which makes this suddenly interesting. “These pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy, everywhere I go I’m turned on and masturbation just isn’t cutting it!”

He hums through a grin, eyes catching sight of a customer who had been approaching behind her with a child but is instead now pale in the face and pulling her poor kid away.

“Why don’t you say that a little louder?” He suggests; leaning his elbows onto the counter. “I don’t think they heard you over in housewares.”

Dina scoffs at his joke, “Are you going to help me or not?”

He thinks about it for a second, “Alright yeah, I’ll help you, on one condition.”

“What’s that?” She’s being careful not to agree first, but he can see it in her eyes, the desperate look of someone so close to what they want they’d be willing to do just about anything.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

“You’re gonna beg!” he stage whispers, his eyebrows shooting up and she looks like she might actually be considering reaching over the desk and slapping him across the face.

But, again, she really needs this.

“No one ever finds out?” She asks and he puts his arms up in surrender.

“Lips are sealed,” he promises.

She sighs, and he almost feels bad for wanting to laugh at how miserable she looks with the idea, almost.

“Ok.”

 

* * *

 

Garrett always liked having sex with Dina. He’d always heard, and once or twice experienced, that the “no strings attached” method never works, but aside from that first time when she made it weird it works for them. They couldn’t give two shits about each other as people if they tried, but they could have really, really good sex.

Now that Dina’s pregnant though, it is nothing short of mind blowing.

He’ll never admit it, but he’s always loved her body. Every curve from her calves, to her ass, to her chest earned his appreciation the very first time they did this. But now those curves are even more defined, even more mesmerizing, and since she’s already pregnant she isn’t making him wear a condom which means he gets to feel every inch of her power.

Plus, now there are some times when she needs release enough that she’s willing to beg for it.

They do it at his place most of the time; he can’t stand her birds. She usually doesn’t stay; usually it’s just do the dirty and be done with it.

Today isn’t usually.

He wakes up in the morning to the sound of somebody dry heaving, and he almost wonders if maybe Kelly finally figured out how bad living with Jonah is and kicked him out, resulting in the guy drinking his sorrows away before turning up here. But then he hears a very distinct groan, and realizes that he doesn’t remember Dina leaving last night.

He groans himself, rolling his eyes as he half scoots and half rolls into his chair in its place at the side of the bed. He wheels himself to the bathroom, where he finds the door open and Dina slumped over his toilet, arms resting on the seat and sweat glistening on her pale face.

“You want to close the door next time?” He inquires, to which she only rolls her eyes.

“Sorry,” he knows she doesn’t mean it. “I wasn’t expecting it. I haven’t had much morning sickness but… every once in awhile it hits me.”

“I didn’t ask,” he says as she begins gagging again, reburying her face in his toilet bowl.

He cringes at the sight, it not exactly being something he wants to see, and he doesn’t care about Dina but this is just sad and he isn’t a monster. So, he does what any normal person would do, he wheels over to the sink and grabs a crusty old cup that’s been sitting in here for years too long, rinses it to get the dust out, and then fills it with water and hands it to Dina when she flushes last night’s dinner.

 

* * *

 

They don’t talk about that morning, an unspoken agreement between them. Garrett’s pretty sure the entire staff knows about their hook-ups by now, Jonah doesn’t exactly know how to keep his mouth shut, but that’s fine. He’s getting laid; he doesn’t care who knows. Besides, after Amy and Jonah did it on camera for the entire world to see he and Dina are the least of anyone’s worries. That’s probably why nobody’s notices Dina hasn’t been around since the meeting this morning. Hell, he hadn’t even noticed until ten minutes ago when Glenn asked if he could go find her. Why he has no idea, but with Amy and Jonah on suspension it isn’t like he has anything better to do. He’s already checked her office but that was a no go, so now he’s moved for the changing rooms.

Incidentally, he does hear a heavy breathing coming from the only occupied room.

“Dina?”

A sharp pause, so he looks under the door just to be sure; black sneakers and ugly ass khakis, could only be Dina.

“Come on out girl,” he calls, “Don’t make me come in there. I’ll do it.”

There’s a second in which he assumes Dina’s thinking, and then the door opens up and she slips out.

She doesn’t look like she’s been crying, more like she’s seen a ghost, and somehow that’s worse.

“Di-”

“It kicked me.”

She won’t look at him, like she’s afraid of admitting that something so small is what has her so scared looking. Garrett doesn’t know what to do with the information, and he spends far too many seconds just gaping at her in silence.

“Ok…” He finally manages dumbly.

Dina swings her arms awkwardly, in fact if Garrett didn’t know better he might even call the action anxious.

“There’s this stranger just moving around inside me, just punching away at my organs or whatever it wants to do.” She’s bouncing on her heels now, and she looks like she just wants to curl up into a ball and hyperventilate.

“It’s not a stranger,” he finally manages to say, and she swivels her head down towards him.

“What?”

“It’s not a stranger,” he repeats, shrugging. “It’s Glenn’s kid. Come on you’ve met all of Glenn’s kids like fifty times, even the ones in prison. They aren’t strangers.”

“This is different.”

“How?” He’s quick to counter her, and he’s only a little surprised when she doesn’t have an argument. “You know maybe it is different.” He admits after a few seconds, “I mean, you are carrying this one inside you, I guess that means you know it better than anyone.”

She gives him a small, barely noticeable hint of a smile, but he sees it and returns it all the same.

 

* * *

 

It’s four months later when his phone goes off in the middle of the night and he answers with a barely awake “hello” after making out the blurry label of Dina’s I.D. through the sleep in his eyes.

“I need you to drive me to the hospital.”

“What?” He practically croaks at the demand, does this woman ever talk without barking?

“Please!” She shouts in what he, even in his half-sleeping state, recognizes as a very un-Dina-like manner. “My water broke and Glenn and Jerusha aren’t answering their phones. Those two sleep like-” she cuts herself off with a hiss, “Like rocks! Garrett please!”

“Ok, ok.” He complies, urgency washing over him as he gets himself into his chair, phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. “I can be at your place in fifteen minutes, be ready.”

 

* * *

 

He is starting to think Glenn and Jerusha turn their phones off at night, which honestly wouldn’t surprise him. After over an hour of trying to call them with no avail he finally gave up and called Jonah, who in hindsight he should’ve woken when he first left the apartment, and sent him to their house to get them.

“We’re are they?” Dina demands for the hundredth time, he really needs to stop checking his phone.

“On their way, they live all the way across town.” He tells her, again, and she rolls her eyes.

“I don’t understand why they don’t sleep with their phones on, what if there was an emergency?”

“This isn’t an emergency?” He asks, his brows knitting together.

“Please,” she huffs, “I meant like a natural disaster or hostile take over, I could’ve done this alone in my bedroom if it came down to it.”

Garrett knows his face screws up with confusion at her words; he isn’t even going to try and hide that.

“Ok no,” he says, briefly noticing the doctor entering behind him and moving to check below the blanket covering Dina’s legs. “If that were true then I would still be sleeping.”

“I said if it came down to it, obviously the preferred option is always to get to a hospital. If you hadn’t answered I would’ve called Amy, and if she didn’t answer I would’ve driven myself.”

“You would’ve driven yourself?” He asks in disbelief, man this woman is full of shit. “Yeah ok.”

“I would have!” She argues, because of course she does.

“You couldn’t even sit upright in the car. How-”

“Ok Dina,” the doctor interrupts them, his voice entirely too cheery for this early in the morning. “It’s time to start pushing.”

That certainly brings their little debate to a halt.

“What?” Dina asks, looking stunned, an expression Garrett is sure he’s mimicking. “But Glenn and Jerusha aren’t here yet.” The doctor at least looks sympathetic, “No-” she tries to argue but as though on cue her body goes ridged, and Garrett notices her curling her fingers into the edge of the mattress. She gasps, the most reaction she’s shown to any contraction since they gave her the epidural.

“Dina,” he says, and she shakes her head, looking more afraid than determined.

“No,” she insists.

“Dina.”

She keeps shaking her head, and so he does the only thing he can think to do. He digs his fingers underneath hers, pulling them off the hospital bed and into his. She looks at him with disbelief, but he keeps his expression steady. Sucking in a deep breath she nods and interlocks their hands in a better grip, and not even thirty seconds later her pressure increases ten fold as she bears down to push.

* * *

 

Glenn and Jerusha make it in the nick of time. Like right as their kid is finished crowning and a little less than halfway out they show up in the doorway in a panic, coming to a halt so fast that Glenn actually trips and falls, leaving Jerusha torn between wanting to help him up and wanting to witness the birth of their child. It’s actually pretty funny, Garrett thinks he might have laughed in the moment if he hadn’t been so in awe. Maybe awe is the wrong word, amazed? He still isn’t sure. It was like his brain had stopped working, unable to process the image of seeing a tiny human coming out of another human.

Not to mention that other human, grunting and hissing and squeezing his hand like a vice in pain the whole time, was Dina.

All of that was hours ago. It’s the middle of the day now, though Garrett feels like it should be the middle of the night he’s been up for so long. Glenn and Jerusha are with a nurse in the nursery and getting to know their new son. Dina’s been ordered to get some rest, and secretly they’re all placing bets on when the doctor will finally figure out that isn’t going to happen.

“Well,” He says, now that it’s just him and Dina in the room. “I’m gonna go home and bleach my eyes.” She quirks a little grin at him. “So, uh… bye.”

He starts to leave; in fact he’s almost at the door, when-

“Thank you.”

He stops, spinning himself back. “What?”

“I said thank you,” Dina snaps, “And if you tell anyone I’ll say I was still on the drugs and I don’t remember it.”

He smirks and chuckles a little at that, knowing she means every word.


End file.
